Our Lady of Darkness
by Lady Raven Riddle
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts as a transfer student. She keeps her dark secret hidden behind her beautiful goth exterior, but Harry must discover the truth. What connections does she have to Harry, the Dark Lord, and Harry's mother Lilly? Sry summary sux!
1. Raven Arrives!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter! Wait, we don't? I thought we did. THE LAWYERS LIED TO US! WAAAAH! Ok, so we WISH we owned Tom Rid--er, Harry Potter, but we do own our original chars!!! Raven is belong to us, Charlotte (a.k.a. Ayumi Riddle-chan) and Serena (a.k.a. Sakura Malfoy-sama)! You may not under any circumstances use her in your own fiction without our express written permission. If we see you using our character without our permission, Serena's dad will sue you for copyright violation! He's a lawyer, so we know all about legal stuff! Don't even try anything because we'll lay the smack down on you!! lol. WITHOUT FURTHER ADOODOODOO, please enjoy the fic:D

LOOK, we made a BANNER for our fic!!! check it out!!! "i 1 7 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / w 8 0 / x X R i d d l 3 s (underscore) A n g l 3 s X x / b a n n e r . j p g" just take out all the spaces and put in the underscore!!!

* * *

Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, sat at the Griffindor house table with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was the beginning of term, and the three were waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to end so that they could eat. 

"Sixth year is going to be fun." Said Ron, "I heard we get to learn all sorts of nasty spells to use on your enemies!"

"Haha!" Laughed Harry, "Don't we already know plenty of those?"

"Too many." Hermione chided, rolling her eyes for emphasis.

"Look, I think they're almost done with the sorting!" Harry exlaimed happily. He was hungry.

"Now that all the first years have been sorted," Came the voice of Dumbledore from the High Table, "it is almost time to eat!"

"Almost?" The confused students murmured.

"Yes, we have one more student to sort. She has just transferred from Beauxbatons with incredibly high grades and will be with us for the rest of the school year. Please make her feel at home in this castle, and join me in welcoming our new 7th year transfer student Raven Gémeaux."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up in interest. They had never had a transfer student before.

A teenage girl stepped out of the shadows of the back of the Great Hall. No one had noticed she was there before. She wore a dark cloak, and on her shoulder was perched a large black raven. There were two strange things about this raven. One, it had large, ice-blue eyes, and two, it had a red marking underneath it's right eye that made it look like it was crying a tear of blood.

The girl walked up to the front of the hall and pulled down the hood of her cloak. Glistening black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of obsidien, the straight strands ending in gentle curls around the small of her back. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green, and her skin was pale and porcelian-smooth. Her lips were large and blood red, shimmering in the candlelight.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" Hermione breathed. Ron nodded, his eyes fixated on the perfect curves of Raven's body. Harry, however, felt confused. This girl looked so familier! Where had he seen her before? He knew there was something strange about her, and he vowed he would find out what it was.

Raven sat on the stool before the entire hall, placing the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmm." The hat spoke into Raven's mind. "This is confusing. Where to put you?"

"With Harry Potter." Raven thought to the hat. "Which house is he in?"

"Harry Potter is in Griffindor." Said the hat.

"Griffindor?!" Exclaimed Raven in her mind. "But how?!"

"I told him he would do well in Slytherin but he begged to be put elsewhere."

"Oh thank the Gods." Replied Raven. "I was worried..."

"I know what you were worried of. I know your secret, Raven."

"Yes, of course. You can read people's minds. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"How can I? I'm just a hat."

"A talking hat." Raven countered.

"Touché. But no, your secret is safe with me. I know you have come here to do what must be done."

"Then sort me into Griffindor."

The hat paused.

"I cannot do that, Raven. You possessed the qualities of a Griffindor once, but your heart has been captured by Slytherin."

"I don't deny that." She spoke quietly, a single glistening tear falling from her eye and trailing down her porcelain face.

"You must take your rightful place. You know what that is, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then follow your destiny. SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word to the entire hall. Raven took off the hat, looking a little dejected, but determined. She crossed over to the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy and his goons were smirking over the fact that THEIR house had gotten the new beautiful transfer student. As she walked Raven looked across the hall to Harry Potter, and her eyes immediately locked with his. They held this intense gaze for several seconds before Raven broke her gaze and sat down.

Harry, however, was left more confused than before.

"What was that about?" He asked himself, since no one else seemed to have noticed the look she had given him. It was like she was seeing him for the first time when every witch and wizard in the wizarding world had seen pictures of him all over the place. It was strange.

However, seconds later the food arrived on the table, and Harry forgot all about everything else.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell us what you thought! Soon you'll get to learn Raven's secret then this'll all make sense, so stay tuned!! 


	2. The Slytherin Princess

ZOMG CHAPTER 2 TIME 

Chapter two of Raven! We like haven't gotten any reviews! COme on guys, we live on reviews!! To the people (person?) who reviewed already THANK YOU WE LOVE YOU YOU'RE AWESOME :DDDD WE WANT AT LEAST 100000 MORE BY THE TIME WE POST CH 3 lol j/k

and to those of u who think this is fake, IT'SNOT! we're trying to write a good story so plz don't flame us and have some feith, cause it'll get better soon, we promise! the beginnings are always boring.

Anyway this is a kind of fun introductory chapter for Raven! And there's some Draco for Sakura-sama hehe

Sakura: EEE DRACO! MINE! $glomps Draco and chews on him$ MY FERRET  
Ayumi: AGH SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE CHAPPIE

OK FINALLY, HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!!!

* * *

Raven's time at the Slytherin table was overshadowed by hundreds of questions from her new housemates.She mostly kept her scilence, eating her roast beef delicatlely, ignoring the onslaught of nosy Slytherins. 

"Why did you transfer in your 7th year?"

"The Gémeauxs? Like the famous wizarding family from Milan? I thought they were all dead! My great-grandfather knew them and..."

"What make-up do you wear?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Can I touch your hair?"

Raven paused over her meal to glance up at her questioners, silenceing them all with a piercing emerald glare, then returning composedly to her meal. She didn't notice one platinum blonde Slytherin gazing at her from across the table with peaked interest...

Raven stole away into the Slytherin dorm early, hoping to escape another wave of questions long enough to unpack her things and get settled into her new life as a 7th year at Hogwarts. It seemed to her as if she'd already lived two lifetimes... Well, in a way she had.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the commons room through the portrait-hole. Raven whirled around, her midnight-black hair glinting in the dim candlelight, catching a handsome, pale-haired young Slytherin male sauntering towards her with cockiness written plainly on his sharp face. He looked vaguely familiar...

"Good evening, Miss Gémeaux." he said silkily, reaching for her hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He bent down in a courtly fashion, kissing her porcelain-white, finely manicured hand lightly.

The name caused the recognition to suddenly make sense- Luscious Malfoy's son! She tried to mask the surprise of her realization by smiling brilliantly.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy."

"I apologize for my peers' behavior at the banquet, er, if I may-- Raven?"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all Draco." Raven assured. "I suppose a transfer this late in one's school career is rather odd. I hope I can come to belong here at Hogwarts." Draco smirked at her.

"I feel as if there has always been a place for you here at Hogwarts, Raven. We've never had a beauty such as yourself grace these halls. You are a Princess among peasants, Miss Gémeaux."

_You have no idea._ thought Raven snarkily. "Why, thank you. You flatter me."

"Not at all. At the risk of sounding concieted, it's no secret that the student body refers to me as The Slytherin Prince. Forgive my boldness, Raven, but I saw you tonight and knew for certain I had found my Princess." He bent down to one knee before her, grey eyes locking with her own emerald orbs. "Would you do me the honor, Raven?"

Raven froze, slightly horrified. Painting on a gracious smile, she tried to decline politely.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I must decline." Draco stood up suddenly, a look of astonishment on his face. Nobody had ever turned him down before!

"But Raven--"

"I'm sorry. I'm not who you think I am, Draco, and this type of diversion isn't something that interests me. Good evening." With that, Raven turned on her heel and hurried into the girl's dormitory before the boy could say another word. She didn't hear him mutter angrily "_You will be mine..."_

The raven perched on Raven's shoulder took flight and landed gracefully on a four-poster bed by the tall window that overlooked the grounds and a large portion of the forbidden forest. The bed was risplendent in dark green and silver-trimmed silk, a serpent twining into a graceful "S" on the coverlet.

"Wonderful choice, Orin..." Raven purred, setting her bags on the bed and scratching her familiar behind the head. The bird chirruped happily, feathers puffing in pleasure. "I suppose I'd better get unpacked."

Raven set the large trunk containing her clothes at the foot of her bed. it was charmed to open up like a cellar, with stairs leading down into a magically-lit walk-in closet. The enchanted room also had a large full-size mirror and a table complete with jewelry boxes, make-ups, and perfumes. She peeked inside to make sure the items had made the journey well, making a note to jazz up the dull collection of uniforms when she had the time. Closing the lid gingerly and latching it with a muttered incantation, she went to the bag that contained her personal effects. She removed a few well-worn books, setting them on the window-sill overlooking her bed which she would now be using as a shelf and resting a metal figure of a serpentine dragon next to it, acting as a book-end. The dragon had been a gift, its eyes inlaid with emeralds that the giver claimed matched the deep green of her eyes. She hurriedly wiped away a glistening tear at the memories and returned to unpacking.

She removed her iPod, black and glinting softly in the moonlight, from its silver casing, glad to have been able to sneak it into the school. She'd discovered the wonder of muggle music in her wandering years, and it had guided her through many difficult times. She'd lovingly named the contraption "Evanescence" after her favorite muggle band. Humming a bar or two from her favorite songs, she set the iPod back in its case and laid it carefully on her windowsill. Luckily she knew an illegal spell to get the device to work at Hogwarts.

She placed a candle or two, along with a few other kincknacks to set the mood, on the sill, removing one last item carefully from the bottom of her bag and resting against the feather pillows of her new bed. The item was a diary, very full but not used up quite yet, and with worn parchment pages coated in her own lilting script. _What stories this book could tell... _Raven thought, clutching the book to her breast with a heavy sorrow bulding inside her. She whispered the password ("Riddle") quietly, reachig out a long, delicate finger to flip the pages, to a spot she'd visited so many times the pages threatened to fall out...

The dorm door slamming open sent a jolt of surprise through Raven, and she slammed the diary shut, jamming it back into her bag, which she kicked under the bed as a very angry Slytherin girl stormed up to her bed, her face scrunched into a very pug-like expression.

"So you think you're better than all of us, do you!?" the girl demanded. Raven blinked confusedly.

"Um, excuse me...?"

"The portraits are in an uproar!! They're saying you tried to become Draco's girlfriend!!!"

"That isn't true," Raven replied calmly, "Draco was the one who approached me."

"YOU LIE!" Pansy screeched, lifting a hand to backhand Raven. Raven mentally uttered an incantation, freezing Pansy's arm where it was near her face.

"I'd advise you not to try to defeat what you cannot possibly fathom." she said, cold as ice and with a dangerous hardness in her gaze. Pansy gulped, frightened. "Now tell all your friends that if they value their good looks, they'll leave me be from now on." A mental shove sent Pansy scrambling back through the door, which opened against the ears of several chattering Slytherin girls.

"I... WE WONT FORGET THIS!!" Pansy screeched, leaving Raven to her own devices once more.

_I really ought to consider getting my own room... _Raven thought, just as the door to her quarter's opened. It was Professor Snape!

"Hello, Miss Gémeaux. I was told to come check in on you and see how you were doing. My name is--"

"Severus Snape, I know." She spoke, her back to the man behind her. She heard snape blink, cause she couldn't see him.

"You know my name? But how? I wasn't at the feast! We haven't met yet!"

"I know your name because I know _you_, Severus."

"What are you tlaking about?"

Raven took a deep breath, then turned around to face Snape. Automatically his eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees.

"My Lady!!" he whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor. "You've returned...!!"

* * *

OMG what's gonna happen? what is snape talking about? lol i know and you don't, unless you read more!

SEE?! Raven isn't a mary-sue! If she was a mary-sue she would've dated Draco! so there! If you don't like it then don't read it, okay?? We worked really hard on this and we think its good, so don't laugh at us please, we're trying. and dont worry, actual stuff will happen soon and you will get to learn more about her SECRET!

PLZ REVIEW AND MAKE US HAPPY!!1


End file.
